fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
DV- The Gathering
Overview Howdy! This is my book page entitled: DV- The Gathering. I made this fan fiction story from the iOs games, DragonVale and Magic: The Gathering. DragonVale is an amazing game where you go get to feed, breed, and enjoy playing with dragons! Magic: The Gathering is a more intense card game, where you get to play with other players and try to defeat them with cards! My story is of a whole different setting between this two games, but I guarantee you my book will be okay LOL :) That's one example of the cards you'll be seeing in my stories, made by the awesome SIR MARCHIUS!! MY best card maker of all time! ^ Episodes Episode 1: Recruitment Wizards from the Oracle Terrain were known for their exceptional talents of coming up with Dragonvale concepts and ideas, like making new hybrids of dragons, or creating upgradable buildings to ease everyone’s game play. The secret of their success is from a certain group of people known as the “'Harbingers'.” Little is known about the Harbringers; however, a tragic event happened a few years ago that lead to the abduction of one baby Harbringer named Chilean. Stories were told that a commoner from the Dragonvale World found and raised this baby. Aside from the wizards, another group of people known as Dragonvale Warriors started to appear from different parts of the world, and deliberately showed off their skills on creating their own concepts and ideas for Dragonvale as well. This group is a major threat against the wizards, since they also acquire the capability of creating battle dragons. Wizards are plotting to eradicate the existence of these Dagonvale Warriors by creating an epic kind of dragon soon to be discovered. Little did the wizards know that the DV Warriors are also thinking the same thing! However, both parties are still on a search on what dragon they will unveil. Standing right in the middle of the two parties is the Sunset Village. This Village is famous for being the only village that doesn’t go under any party. In this village lives Chilean, who is now 14 years of age. His adventure starts here where he goes and tries to find out the reason why he was abducted. Chilean is not as ordinary as the other commoners are. He has an exceptional ability which will be revealed in the latter part of the story. Wednesday - 11:45AM - Sunny Chilean ' sets off on a journey of becoming the best Dragon Card Hunter. He headed towards the elders to pick his first and ever Battle Dragon. However, before obtaining his first battle dragon, he was instructed to form a team first. '''Elders Essiw : '“Chilean, before going on a journey, you must be able to find 3 skilled companions to go with you. '''Elder Tatz : “Of course, we don’t need companions who aren’t good. That’s why we need you to find someone who is strong, someone who is smart, and someone who is charismatic. Elder Chocobalt : “Come back here in the Thatched Roof Cottage when you found those friends of yours. After then we will be able to give you your very first DragonVale Card. As soon as he heard about the word "strong," Jacob immidiately came to his mind. Jacob ''', 14, is Chilean's childhood friend. He knew he could convince Jacob to come with him. Chilean told Jacob the situation and it was an easy "yes!' from him. "Smart" seemed to be a little difficult for Chilean to find, since he was home-schooled and he doesnt really know anyone, atleast, smarter than him. As he stood infront of the Dragon's Inn, he saw '''Lucas , a 15-year old boy who is gaining momentum upon answering Mr.Creeper's 100 Hardest DragonVale Questions. Until now Chilean couldnt figure how, but the second Chilean asked Lucas about the recruitment, he gladly said yes. As they were heading back to Jacob's place, they noticed alot of DragonValers screaming andshouting just around the corner of the Fountain of Youth Station. As they drew closer, they saw a beautiful gil named Elise.' 'Elise ''', 14, is a local artist, aspiring to become the best DragonVale actress. She was doing a photo shoot aroung the Vernal Fountain. Chilean told Elise about his quest and asked for her help. She was not really excited about the journey, but said yes anyway. With the four of them all packed and ready, they all went to the elders' Cottage to pick Chilean's first DV card. Chilean was to choose between -and he picked--The Magnetic Dragon ! Elise found the magnetic dragon to be cute; however, she named it Voltaire! Which sounded striking, rather than cute. After the got the Seal of Approval from Elder Chocobalt , they now have the validity to travel from places to places. Their first destination is the '''Valley of Ashes. While traveling towards the Valley of Ashes, they ran across 3 vicious Dragon Hunters! Who are they, and what will be their purpose on the story? FIND OUT NEXT EPISODE! Episode 2: Going Home Category:Cross Overs Category:DragonVale Category:Magic: The Gathering